Talk:Elias Vaughn
Middle name Didn't Avatar, Book 1 establish a middle initial of 'A'...or was that pre-publicity that never made it beyond that? Stripey. :I don't recall a middle initial, but that doesn't mean it wasn't there? Anyone? --Turtletrekker 23:51, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Citation Needed There was a "citation needed" tag attached to this paragraph... :In 2343, Vaughn first met Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the [[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|USS Stargazer]]. The two would meet several times over the ensuing years, including during a coup d'état on Darnak VII. (TLE novel: The Art of the Impossible; TNG/DS9 comic: Divided We Fall) However, the citations are both there. That Vaughn met Picard in 2343 is established in TAOtI, and the coup on Darnak VII was mentioned in DWF.– Turtletrekker 03:53, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Idran movement "The closest star, Idran, had moved three light-years closer to the wormhole. This was seemingly accomplished by the Bajoran prophets, who considered the people of that system..." I can see how one might interpret it like that, but doesn't the book describe some sort of deep meditation by the Eav'oq. Obviously that meditation could have contacted the prophets and compelled them to move the system, but it could also have been the Eav'oq's own mental abilities. So that seems a bit of an assumption. Otherwise, fantastic work Turtletrekker, I think you've got a featured article just about done here. --8of5 09:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Why thankeee, sir. (-: I'll have to re-read that segment of Rising Son again as I possibly (probably) erroneously recall that the star being moved (or was it restored? Wasn't it originally moved to hide it from the Ascendents?) was accomplished due to their connection to the Prophets, and that their state of hibernation was accomplished through their own mental power? Maybe I remember it that way because moving an entire star system (!) is a pretty god-like accomplishment. It seems to make the disappearance of the Dominion fleet a bit paltry by comparison. And these people fear the Ascendants? Believe it or not, this started out as just adding a quick note about Dawn of the Eagles and... snowballed. LOL! I wasn't expecting to reference Rising Son! (-; --Turtletrekker 10:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :ETA: Best to just remove any mention (for now) of how the the star movement was accomplished. --Turtletrekker 11:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Going purely from my memory of re-reading the relevant bits to check on and add to some additions to the Eav'oq and Ascendant pages a while back: they went into a meditative state which hid them and their settlement(s?), but not the entire planet or system. They were brought out of that state when Jake and the gang woke them up, and entire Idran system popped back to it's original position before the stellar drift in the intervening millennia. It could easily be the Prophets, but I don’t recall it being explained in-depth. And as the Eav'oq consider the prophets more equals it seems plausible even if they don’t have that innate ability to move star systems they could have learnt it, or something... but I don’t think it was detailed enough to say for certain either way. --8of5 12:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Appearances Awww, I was going to make an appearances list, except I was going to go chronological... (-; --Turtletrekker 05:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :...Which would be my preferred method of displaying the data, but apart from that, a very good article. --The Doctor 09:47, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Aww, sorry Tt, I thought you'd probably finished up for now, so went in and added the last little adjustments... I think maybe the current format of the appearances list could be tweaked, but I’d be inclined to keep it (and maybe rearrange it out of the current series subsections) in publication order. As we already have it in chronological order in the article proper and the editors always suggest reading things in production order so having that list would be a good reference for someone wanting to read up on Vaughn. --8of5 14:17, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :...that said, it might be good to add a personal timeline as well, dates and key events in a little list... --8of5 14:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Continuity notes? Recent edits have added in a few continuity references to other events in relation to the times of events described in Vaughn's history. Are these actually directly relevant to the subject or just been added in for additional (and possibly superfluous) context? --8of5 07:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Spelling of a ship, same ship? "Vaughn and Ruriko Tenmei (who had just returned to active duty after 19 years) were sent on the T-Plana-Hath to deal with the A.I. as they had before."<-Original Text in question. : The T'Plana-Hath and is this a Vulcan passenger ship of the same name? :: By the way, real has effected my ability to help do a lot of editing but I don't want to goof up minor typo I've found. --GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :We have an article about the ? -- Captain MKB 03:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, its is http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/T%27Plana-Hath_%28disambiguation%29 its in the ST:DS9 Mission Gama books, which book I don't know, I would have to look up, here is the realted link http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_T%27Plana-Hath_(24th_century) :::I fell two weeks ago and from that fall I have been having issues with my fingers going numb from too much weight or movement. That is why I put this typo and question here, for I can't type long.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Rank Okay it says that Elias Vaughn rank of captain but yet her wears the rank pips of a commander The image is from the Twilight novel when he was a commander in 2376.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) If you read the page it says this: Sometime before 2379, Vaughn was promoted to captain and commanded Deep Space 9, before accepting a reassignment to the USS James T. Kirk on a deep space assignment.--Typhuss999 (talk) 01:59, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :I do not believe there are any sources which show images of Vaughn wearing captain's insignia. -- Captain MKB 02:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC)